Lesson 3
Gintoki and Shinpachi meet Kagura. Summary Gintoki remembers that Shonen Jump will come out Saturday and starts debating with himself whether he should turn around or stop buying it and “graduate” but before he can reach a decision, he runs over a girl. Gin and Shinpachi both start panicking and Gin tries to find a time machine. After calming down Gin, believing in the television fortune teller, examines the girl whishing that she’s miraculous uninjured. That proves to be false as the girl is in a pool of blood. Panicking once again, they tie the girl and start driving at full speed to some hospital. They then are intercepted by a car in which a man pulls a gun and fires. The guys are saved by the girl who uses her umbrella as shield and later as machine gun to make the car crash. The girl starts to insult them, stating that she wouldn’t die from something like a scooter (and that the blood was from being shoot). Seeing her fine Gin and Shinpachi try to go away but are stopped by the enormous force of the girl. She exclaims her surprise of being left alone when they know of her situation but Gin retorts saying he doesn’t consider her a “girl”. While arguing they are found and go again on the run. She explains to them that her family is poor and so only ate simple things but her hunger bought her to Earth. Here she was found by a Yakuza who promised her Sakechazuke everyday to which she accepted. They learned of her superhuman strength and started using her to fight those who opposed them but now they told her to kill someone to which she refused. Gin insults her for being fooled so easily and says to take of her problem alone and leaves the couple. The Yakuza boss, Inoue, yells at his accomplices for not being able to bring a “little girl” to him and after one of them tries to apologize using her connection to the Yato clan, he, in a fit of rage, punches him and exclaims that it’s because of that connection that she’s important and if he can’t use her then she should die. Shinpachi and the Yato girl then manage to get to the train station where they comment on Gin’s indifference. The girl states that all of the people in Edo are like that but she likes the “stupid’s one’s” even thought she hates Shinpachi. While Shinpachi asks what he did to be classified as that, the girl tries to no avail to get out of the trash can. As the train comes closer they decide to “roll” into it but are stopped by Inoue’s gang. Inoue offers Kagura again the opportunity to work with him which is refused. Inoue makes fun of Kagura and her only “attribute” which is to fight thanks to the blood of the clan Yato but Kagura tries to deny it. Frustrated for not being able to “control” Kagura, Inoue kicks the can to the rails and leaves the couple to die. While struggling to get out of the dangerous situation, another train arrives which makes Shinpachi enter in panic. Gin then appears and with a swing of his sword takes the can out of the rails. The can crashes near the gang of Inoue and from the rumble emerges Kagura. She states that even if she can’t deny her violence and love to fight she will fight in order to change. The gang scared leave Inoue alone and Kagura easily knocks him out. Kagura asks Gin why he suddenly changed ideas and tried to save them to which he answers that he was going to buy Jump. Another train appears and Gin urges her to go away but she tells them she was no money to go back and asks them to work with them. Gin tries to refuse her but is only threaten by her enormous strength. Quotes *Sakata Gintoki: "A man will act like a kid as long as he lives." *In this country, we don't call a person who single-handedly stops a motor scooter a 'girl'. We call them 'mountain gorillas'." *Kagura: "People like you who care about others are stupid. But I like that stupid way, I don't like you though." *Kagura: "I like to fight. That's the Yato's instict... but I don't give in to it." Characters #Sakata Gintoki #Shimura Shinpachi #Kagura #Umibozu (flashback) #Kamui (flashback) #Inoue Category:Chapters